digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Project Channel
If you need help translating an official bio, contact User:AinzX or User:KrytenKoro. If you cannot get a translation done yourself or by someone you know personally, please don't do the profile bit, because many of the profiles translated by fansites are simply incorrect. Stick with what you can do. The Bandai-centric nature of this overview does not mean that only Bandai materials are to be considered - Digimon Analyser descriptions in the anime and manga should also be included, and the anime should be used as the first stop for names, pictures, etc. If you want to claim one of these, just sign with three ~ next to it. Done (*) denotes that the bio was done with the most recent v-pet bio, and is subject to update. File:Arresterdramon b.jpg|Arresterdramon File:OmegaShoutmon b.jpg|OmegaShoutmon File:Olegmon b.jpg|Olegmon File:Gaossmon b.jpg|Gaossmon File:Gumdramon b.jpg|Gumdramon File:Cutemon b.jpg|Cutemon File:Gravimon b.jpg|Gravimon File:GreyKnightsmon b.jpg|GreyKnightsmon(*) File:Greymon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Greymon File:Cyberdramon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Cyberdramon File:Zamielmon b.jpg|Zamielmon File:Shoutmon b.jpg|Shoutmon File:Shoutmon DX b.jpg|Shoutmon DX File:Shoutmon X2 b.jpg|Shoutmon X2 File:Shoutmon X3 b.jpg|Shoutmon X3 File:Shoutmon X4 b.jpg|Shoutmon X4 File:Shoutmon X4B b.jpg|Shoutmon X4B File:Shoutmon X4S b.jpg|Shoutmon X4S(*) File:Shoutmon X5 b.jpg|Shoutmon X5 File:Shoutmon X5B b.jpg|Shoutmon X5B File:Shoutmon X5S b.jpg|Shoutmon X5S(*) File:Shoutmon X7 b.jpg|Shoutmon X7 File:Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow b.jpg|Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow File:Shoutmon + Star Sword b.jpg|Shoutmon + Star Sword File:Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon b.jpg|Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon File:Shonitamon b.jpg|Shonitamon File:ZekeGreymon b.jpg|ZekeGreymon File:SkullKnightmon b.jpg|SkullKnightmon File:SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode b.jpg|SkullKnightmon: Cavalier Mode File:SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode b.jpg|SkullKnightmon: Bigaxe Mode File:Starmons b.jpg|Starmons File:Spadamon b.jpg|Spadamon(*) File:Sparrowmon b.jpg|Sparrowmon File:Splashmon b.jpg|Splashmon File:Splashmon Darkness Mode b.jpg|Splashmon Darkness Mode(*) File:Tactimon b.jpg|Tactimon File:Damemon b.jpg|Damemon File:DarkKnightmon b.jpg|DarkKnightmon File:DarknessBagramon b.jpg|DarknessBagramon File:Chikurimon b.jpg|Chikurimon File:Chibickmon b.jpg|Chibickmon File:Tyutyumon b.jpg|Tyutyumon File:Tuwarmon b.jpg|Tuwarmon File:DeckerGreymon b.jpg|DeckerGreymon File:Deckerdramon b.jpg|Deckerdramon File:DeadlyAxemon b.jpg|DeadlyAxemon File:Dorbickmon b.jpg|Dorbickmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Dorulumon b.jpg|Dorulumon File:DonShoutmon b.jpg|DonShoutmon File:Dondokomon b.jpg|Dondokomon File:NeoVamdemon b.jpg|NeoVamdemon File:Baalmon b.jpg|Baalmon File:Hi-VisionMonitamon b.jpg|Hi-VisionMonitamon File:Bagramon b.jpg|Bagramon File:Ballistamon b.jpg|Ballistamon File:Pickmon (Silver) b.jpg|Pickmon File:Blastmon b.jpg|Blastmon File:Beelzemon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Beelzebumon File:Bombmon b.jpg|Bombmon File:MadLeomon b.jpg|MadLeomon File:MadLeomon Armed Mode b.jpg|MadLeomon: Armed Mode File:MusoKnightmon b.jpg|MusoKnightmon File:MailBirdramon b.jpg|MailBirdramon File:MetalGreymon (2010 anime) b.jpg|MetalGreymon File:MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher b.jpg|MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher File:Mervamon b.jpg|Mervamon File:Monitamon b.jpg|Monitamon File:Monimon b.jpg|Monimon File:Kuramon b.jpg|Kuramon File:Conomon b.jpg|Cocomon File:Jyarimon b.jpg|Jyarimon File:Zurumon b.jpg|Zurumon File:Zerimon b.jpg|Zerimon File:Chibomon b.jpg|Chicomon File:MetalKoromon b.jpg|Choromon File:Tsubumon b.jpg|Tsubumon File:Dodomon b.jpg|Dodomon File:Nyokimon b.jpg|Nyokimon File:Paomon b.jpg|Paomon File:Pafumon b.jpg|Pafumon File:Pabumon b.jpg|Bubbmon File:Pichimon b.jpg|Pitchmon File:Petitmon b.jpg|Petitmon File:Puttimon b.jpg|Puttimon File:Fufumon b.jpg|Fufumon File:Pupumon b.jpg|Pupumon File:Punimon b.jpg|Punimon File:Pururumon b.jpg|Pururumon File:Puwamon b.jpg|Puwamon File:Botamon b.jpg|Botamon File:Popomon b.jpg|Popomon File:Bommon b.jpg|Bommon File:Poyomon b.jpg|Poyomon File:Mokumon b.jpg|Mokumon File:YukimiBotamon b.jpg|YukimiBotamon File:Yuramon b.jpg|Yuramon File:Leafmon b.jpg|Leafmon File:Relemon b.jpg|Relemon File:Upamon b.jpg|Upamon File:Kapurimon b.jpg|Caprimon File:Gigimon b.jpg|Gigimon File:Kyaromon b.jpg|Kyaromon File:Cupimon b.jpg|Cupimon File:Kyokyomon b.jpg|Kyokyomon File:Gummymon b.jpg|Gummymon File:Koromon b.jpg|Koromon File:Xiaomon b.jpg|Xiaomon File:Tanemon b.jpg|Tanemon File:DemiVeemon b.jpg|Chibimon File:Chapmon b.jpg|Chapmon File:Kokomon b.jpg|Chocomon File:Tsunomon b.jpg|Tunomon File:Tokomon b.jpg|Tokomon File:Dorimon b.jpg|Dorimon File:Nyaromon b.jpg|Nyaromon File:Budmon b.jpg|Budmon File:Pinamon b.jpg|Pinamon File:Yokomon b.jpg|Pyocomon File:Bukamon b.jpg|Pukamon File:Frimon b.jpg|Frimon File:Puroromon b.jpg|Puroromon File:Viximon b.jpg|Pokomon File:Poromon b.jpg|Poromon File:Minomon b.jpg|Minomon File:Motimon b.jpg|Mochimon File:Wanyamon b.jpg|Wanyamon File:Agumon (2006 anime) b.jpg|Agumon (2006 anime version) File:BlackAgumon b.jpg|Agumon (Black) File:Agumon Hakase b.jpg|Agumon Hakase File:Arkadimon (Rookie) b.jpg|Arkadimon File:Armadillomon b.jpg|Armadimon File:Impmon b.jpg|Impmon File:EbiBurgamon b.jpg|EbiBurgamon File:Elecmon b.jpg|Elecmon File:Gaomon b.jpg|Gaomon File:Crabmon b.jpg|Ganimon File:Gabumon b.jpg|Gabumon File:Kamemon b.jpg|Kamemon File:Gizamon b.jpg|Gizamon File:Guilmon b.jpg|Guilmon File:Kudamon b.jpg|Kudamon File:Kunemon b.jpg|Kunemon File:Keramon b.jpg|Keramon File:Kokuwamon b.jpg|Kokuwamon File:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon File:Swimmon b.jpg|Swimmon File:Tsukaimon b.jpg|Tsukaimon(*) File:Tinkermon b.jpg|Tinkermon File:Terriermon b.jpg|Terriermon File:Tentomon b.jpg|Tentomon File:Dracomon b.jpg|Dracomon File:Dorumon b.jpg|DORUmon File:NiseAgumon Hakase b.jpg|NiseAgumon Hakase File:Neemon b.jpg|Neamon File:Tapirmon b.jpg|Bakumon File:Hagurumon b.jpg|Hagurumon File:Patamon b.jpg|Patamon File:Palmon b.jpg|Palmon File:Hyokomon b.jpg|Hyokomon(*) File:Biyomon b.jpg|Piyomon File:Phascomon b.jpg|Phascomon File:Falcomon b.jpg|Falcomon File:FanBeemon b.jpg|FunBeemon File:Veemon b.jpg|V-mon File:Floramon b.jpg|Floramon File:Bearmon b.jpg|Bearmon File:Penguinmon b.jpg|Penmon File:Hawkmon b.jpg|Hawkmon File:PawnChessmon (Black) b.jpg|PaunChessmon (Black) File:Mushroomon b.jpg|Mushmon File:Monodramon b.jpg|Monodramon File:Labramon b.jpg|Labramon File:Lalamon b.jpg|Lalamon File:Ryudamon b.jpg|Ryudamon File:Lucemon b.jpg|Lucemon File:Lunamon b.png|Lunamon(*) File:Liollmon b.jpg|Liollmon File:Renamon b.jpg|Renamon File:Lopmon b.jpg|Lopmon File:Wormmon b.jpg|Wormmon File:Aquilamon b.jpg|Aquilamon File:Ankylomon b.jpg|Ankylomon File:Ninjamon b.jpg|Igamon File:Ikkakumon b.jpg|Ikkakumon File:Vilemon b.jpg|Evilmon File:Wizardmon b.jpg|Wizarmon File:Witchmon b.jpg|Witchmon File:Wendigomon b.jpg|Wendimon File:ExVeemon b.jpg|XV-mon File:Angemon b.jpg|Angemon File:Octomon b.jpg|Octmon File:Omekamon b.jpg|Omekamon File:Gaogamon b.jpg|Gaogamon File:Kabuterimon b.jpg|Kabuterimon File:Gargomon b.jpg|Gargomon File:Garurumon b.jpg|Garurumon File:Gwappamon b.jpg|Gawappamon File:Kinkakumon b.jpg|Kinkakumon File:Ginkakumon b.jpg|Ginkakumon File:Growlmon b.jpg|Growmon File:Chrysalimon b.jpg|Chrysalimon File:Grizzlymon b.jpg|Gryzmon File:Clockmon b.jpg|Clockmon File:Gesomon b.jpg|Gesomon File:Roachmon b.jpg|Gokimon File:Gorillamon b.jpg|Gorimon File:Sangloupmon b.jpg|Sangloupmon File:Thundermon b.jpg|Thunderballmon File:Sunflowmon b.jpg|Sunflowmon File:Shellmon b.jpg|Shellmon File:GeoGreymon b.jpg|GeoGreymon File:Seasarmon b.jpg|Siesamon File:Seadramon b.jpg|Seadramon File:Coelamon b.jpg|Coelamon File:Sealsdramon b.jpg|Sealsdramon File:Stingmon b.jpg|Stingmon File:Strikedramon b.jpg|Strikedramon File:Targetmon b.jpg|Targetmon File:Tankmon b.jpg|Tankmon File:Darcmon b.jpg|Darcmon File:Gatomon b.jpg|Tailmon File:DexDorugamon b.jpg|Death-X-DORUgamon File:Devidramon b.jpg|Devidramon File:Devimon b.jpg|Devimon File:Deltamon b.jpg|Deltamon File:Turuiemon b.jpg|Turuiemon File:Togemon b.jpg|Togemon File:Doggymon b.jpg|Dogmon File:KnightChessmon (Black) b.jpg|KnightChessmon (Black) File:KnightChessmon (White) b.jpg|KnightChessmon (White) File:Numemon b.jpg|Numemon File:Petermon b.jpg|Petermon File:Fangmon b.jpg|Fangmon File:Veedramon b.jpg|V-dramon File:Flymon b.jpg|Flymon File:Buraimon b.jpg|Buraimon(*) File:Porcupamon b.jpg|Porcupamon File:Mikemon b.jpg|Mikemon File:Minotarumon b.jpg|Minotaurmon File:Meramon b.jpg|Meramon File:Mojyamon b.jpg|Mojyamon File:Youkomon b.jpg|Youkomon File:Liamon b.jpg|Liamon File:Reptiledramon b.jpg|Raptordramon File:Deputymon b.jpg|Revolmon File:Dolphmon b.jpg|Rukamon File:Raremon b.jpg|Raremon File:Leomon b.jpg|Leomon File:Reppamon b.jpg|Reppamon File:Waspmon b.jpg|Waspmon File:Asuramon b.jpg|Asuramon File:Astamon b.jpg|Astamon File:MegaKabuterimon (Red) b.jpg|AtlurKabuterimon (Red) File:Arukenimon b.jpg|Archnemon File:Argomon (Ultimate) b.jpg|Algomon File:Antylamon (Data) b.jpg|Andiramon File:Antylamon (Virus) b.jpg|Andiramon(*) File:Andromon b.jpg|Andromon File:Indramon b.jpg|Indaramon File:Infermon b.jpg|Infermon File:Vajramon b.jpg|Vajramon File:Myotismon b.jpg|Vamdemon File:Vikaralamon b.jpg|Vikaralamon File:Wingdramon b.jpg|Wingdramon File:Volcdoramon b.jpg|Volcdoramon File:AeroVeedramon b.jpg|EaroV-dramon File:ExTyrannomon b.jpg|Ex-Tyranomon File:Etemon b.jpg|Etemon File:Angewomon b.jpg|Angewomon File:Okuwamon b.jpg|Okuwamon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Karatenmon b.jpg|Karatenmon File:Garbagemon b.jpg|Gerbemon File:Garudamon b.jpg|Garudamon File:Kimeramon b.jpg|Chimairamon File:CannonBeemon b.jpg|CannonBeemon File:CaptainHookmon b.jpg|CaptainHookmon File:Giromon b.jpg|Giromon File:Groundramon b.jpg|Groundramon File:GrapLeomon b.jpg|GrappuLeomon File:Grademon b.jpg|Grademon File:Kumbhiramon b.jpg|Kumbhiramon File:Cerberumon b.jpg|Cerberumon File:Gokuwmon b.jpg|Gokuwmon File:Cyberdramon b.jpg|Cyberdramon File:Sagomon b.jpg|Sagomon File:Submarimon b.jpg|Sabmarimon(*) File:Sanzomon b.jpg|Sanzomon File:Sandiramon b.jpg|Sandiramon File:Shawjamon b.jpg|Shawujinmon File:Jagamon b.jpg|Jyagamon File:Shakkoumon b.jpg|Shakkoumon File:Cherrymon b.jpg|Jyureimon File:Sinduramon b.jpg|Sinduramon File:SkullGreymon b.jpg|SkullGreymon File:SkullSatamon b.jpg|SkullSatamon File:SkullBaluchimon b.jpg|SkullBaluchimon File:Zudomon b.jpg|Zudomon File:Taomon b.jpg|Taomon File:DarkSuperStarmon b.jpg|DarkSuperStarmon File:Dragomon b.jpg|Dagomon File:Tankdramon b.jpg|Tankdramon File:Chirinmon b.jpg|Tyilinmon File:Caturamon b.jpg|Caturamon File:Cho-Hakkaimon b.jpg|Cho-Hakkaimon File:Dinobeemon b.jpg|Dinobeemon File:Deramon b.jpg|Delumon File:Doumon b.jpg|Doumon File:DoruGreymon b.jpg|DORUguremon File:Knightmon b.jpg|Knightmon File:NeoDevimon b.jpg|NeoDevimon File:Persiamon b.jpg|Bastemon File:IceLeomon b.jpg|Panjyamon File:IceLeomon X b.jpg|Panjyamon X-Antibody File:Pumpkinmon b.jpg|Pumpmon File:BishopChessmon (White) b.jpg|BishopChessmon File:BigMamemon b.jpg|BigMamemon File:Piximon b.jpg|Picklemon File:Hippogriffomon b.jpg|Hippogriffomon(*) File:Phantomon b.jpg|Fantomon File:Phelesmon b.jpg|Phelesmon File:BlackWarGrowlmon b.jpg|BlackMegaloGrowmon File:BlueMeramon b.jpg|BlueMeramon(*) File:Blossomon b.jpg|Blossomon File:Vademon b.jpg|Vademon File:Vademon X b.jpg|Vademon X-Antibody File:Whamon b.jpg|Whamon File:MagnaAngemon b.jpg|HolyAngemon File:Majiramon b.jpg|Majiramon File:Matadormon b.jpg|Matadrmon File:MachGaogamon b.jpg|MachGaogamon File:Mummymon b.jpg|Mummymon File:MarineDevimon b.jpg|MarinDevimon File:Mihiramon b.jpg|Mihiramon File:MegaSeadramon b.jpg|MegaSeadramon File:Megadramon b.jpg|Megadramon File:WarGrowlmon b.jpg|MegaloGrowmon File:MetalTyrannomon b.jpg|MetalTyranomon File:MetalPhantomon b.jpg|MetalFantomon File:MetallifeKuwagamon b.jpg|MetallifeKuwagamon File:MetalMamemon b.jpg|MetalMamemon File:Mephistomon b.jpg|Mephismon File:Monzaemon b.jpg|Monzaemon File:Crowmon b.jpg|Yatagaramon File:RizeGreymon b.jpg|RizeGreymon File:Lilamon b.jpg|Lilamon File:Rapidmon b.jpg|Rapidmon File:Lillymon b.jpg|Lilimon File:RookChessmon (Black) b.jpg|RookChessmon File:Lucemon Chaos Mode b.jpg|Lucemon Falldown Mode File:LadyDevimon b.jpg|LadyDevimon File:LoaderLiomon b.jpg|LoaderLiomon File:Locomon b.jpg|Locomon File:Wisemon b.jpg|Wisemon File:WereGarurumon b.jpg|WereGarurumon File:WaruMonzaemon b.jpg|WaruMonzaemon File:Anubismon b.jpg|Anubimon File:Apollomon b.png|Apollomon(*) File:UltimateKhaosmon b.jpg|UltimateKhaosmon(*) File:Alphamon b.jpg|Alphamon File:Alphamon Ouryuken b.jpg|Alphamon Ouryuken(*) File:UlforceVeedramon b.jpg|UlforceVdramon(*) File:Ebemon b.jpg|Ebemon File:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode b.jpg|Imperialdramon(*) File:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode b.jpg|Imperialdramon Paladin Mode(*) File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode b.jpg|Imperialdramon Fighter Mode(*) File:Vikemon b.jpg|Vikemon(*) File:Venusmon b.jpg|Venusmon File:VenomMyotismon b.jpg|VenomVamdemon File:WarGreymon b.jpg|WarGreymon File:Vulcanusmon b.jpg|Vulcanusmon File:Aegisdramon b.jpg|Aegisdramon(*) File:Examon b.jpg|Examon File:ElDradimon b.jpg|ElDoradimon File:AncientKazemon b.jpg|AncientIrismon File:AncientGarurumon b.jpg|AncientGarurumon(*) File:AncientGreymon b.jpg|AncientGreymon(*) File:AncientTroiamon b.jpg|AncientTroiamon File:AncientBeetlemon b.jpg|AncientBeatmon File:AncientVolcamon b.jpg|AncientVolcamon File:AncientMermaimon b.jpg|AncientMermaimon File:AncientMegatheriummon b.jpg|AncientMegatheriumon File:AncientWisetmon b.jpg|AncientWisetmon File:Owryumon b.jpg|Ouryumon File:Ogudomon b.jpg|Ogudomon File:Ornismon b.jpg|Ornismon File:Ophanimon b.jpg|Ofanimon File:Ophanimon Falldown Mode b.jpg|Ofanimon: Falldown Mode File:Omnimon b.jpg|Omegamon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaioumon File:Chaosmon b.jpg|Chaosmon(*) File:Chaosmon Valdur Arm b.jpg|Chaosmon: Valdur Arm File:GigaSeadramon b.jpg|GigaSeadramon File:KingEtemon b.jpg|KingEtemon File:KingChessmon (White) b.jpg|KingChessmon (White) File:QueenChessmon (Black) b.jpg|QueenChessmon File:GranKuwagamon b.jpg|GranKuwagamon(*) File:GranDracmon b.jpg|GrandDracumon File:GranLocomon b.jpg|GrandLocomon File:Gryphonmon b.jpg|Griffomon File:Craniamon b.jpg|Craniummon(*) File:Eaglemon b.jpg|Crossmon File:Cherubimon (Good) b.jpg|Cherubimon (Good)(*) File:Reapermon b.jpg|Gokumon File:Goldramon b.jpg|Goddramon File:SaberLeomon b.jpg|SaberLeomon File:Sakuyamon b.jpg|Sakuyamon File:Zanbamon b.jpg|Zanbamon File:Ebonwumon b.jpg|Xuanwumon File:ShineGreymon b.jpg|ShineGreymon File:ShineGreymon Burst Mode b.jpg|ShineGreymon: Burst Mode File:Shakamon b.jpg|Shakamon File:Justimon b.jpg|Justimon File:JumboGamemon b.jpg|JumboGamemon File:ZeedGarurumon b.jpg|Z'd Garurumon File:ZeedMillenniummon b.jpg|ZeedMillenniumon File:Zhuqiaomon b.jpg|Zhuqiaomon File:SkullMammothmon b.jpg|SkullMammon File:Susanoomon b.jpg|Susanoomon File:Spinomon b.jpg|Spinomon File:GuardiAngemon b.jpg|SlashAngemon File:Kentaurosmon b.jpg|Sleipmon File:Slayerdramon b.jpg|Slayerdramon File:Seraphimon b.jpg|Seraphimon File:TigerVespamon b.jpg|TigerVespamon File:TyrantKabuterimon b.jpg|TyrantKabuterimon File:Darkdramon b.jpg|Darkdramon File:Azulongmon b.jpg|Qinglongmon File:Dianamon b.png|Dianamon(*) File:Diaboromon b.jpg|Diablomon File:Dinorexmon b.jpg|Dinorexmon File:Dexmon b.jpg|Death-X-mon File:Ghoulmon b.jpg|Deathmon File:Ghoulmon (Black) b.jpg|Deathmon (Black) File:Daemon b.jpg|Demon File:Gallantmon b.jpg|Dukemon File:Gallantmon X b.jpg|Dukemon X-Antibody(*) File:Gallantmon Crimson Mode b.jpg|Dukemon Crimson Mode(*) File:Dynasmon b.jpg|Dynasmon File:Leopardmon b.jpg|Duftmon File:Leopardmon Leopard Mode b.jpg|Duftmon: Leopard Mode File:Dorugoramon b.jpg|DORUgoramon File:Neptunmon b.jpg|Neptunemon File:HiAndromon b.jpg|HiAndromon File:Baihumon b.jpg|Baihumon File:Parasimon b.jpg|Parasimon File:Barbamon b.jpg|Barbamon File:BanchoLeomon b.jpg|BantyoLiomon File:Piedmon b.jpg|Piemon File:VictoryGreymon b.jpg|VictoryGreymon File:Puppetmon b.jpg|Pinochimon File:Pharaohmon b.jpg|Pharaohmon File:Pukumon b.jpg|Pukumon File:Fanglongmon b.jpg|Huanglongmon(*) File:Butenmon b.jpg|Butenmon(*) File:BlackWarGreymon b.jpg|BlackWarGreymon File:PrinceMamemon b.jpg|PrinceMamemon File:Brakedramon b.jpg|Breakdramon File:HerculesKabuterimon b.jpg|HerakleKabuterimon File:MaloMyotismon b.jpg|BelialVamdemon File:Beelzemon b.jpg|Beelzebumon File:Beelzemon Blast Mode b.jpg|Beelzebumon Blast Mode(*) File:Belphemon Rage Mode b.jpg|Belphemon Rage Mode(*) File:Hououmon b.jpg|Hououmon File:Boltmon b.jpg|Boltmon File:MarineAngemon b.jpg|MarinAngemon File:Magnamon b.jpg|Magnamon File:Magnamon X b.jpg|Magnamon X-Antibody(*) File:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon File:Minervamon b.jpg|Minervamon File:MirageGaogamon b.jpg|MirageGaogamon File:MirageGaogamon Burst Mode b.jpg|MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode File:Millenniummon b.jpg|Millenniumon File:Machinedramon b.jpg|Mugendramon File:Murmukusmon b.jpg|Murmukusmon File:Moon=Millenniummon b.jpg|MoonMillenniumon File:MetalEtemon b.jpg|MetalEtemon File:MetalGarurumon b.jpg|MetalGarurumon File:MetalSeadramon b.jpg|MetalSeadramon File:MetalPiranimon b.jpg|MetalPiranimon File:MedievalDukemon b.jpg|MedievalDukemon File:Merukimon b.jpg|Mercurymon File:Lampmon b.jpg|Lampmon File:Leviamon b.jpg|Leviamon File:Lilithmon b.jpg|Lilithmon File:Lucemon Shadowlord Mode b.jpg|Lucemon: Satan Mode File:Ravemon b.jpg|Ravmon File:Ravemon Burst Mode b.jpg|Ravmon: Burst Mode File:Rosemon b.jpg|Rosemon File:Rosemon Burst Mode b.jpg|Rosemon: Burst Mode File:Lotosmon b.jpg|Lotusmon File:Crusadermon b.jpg|LordKnightmon In progress File:Kuramon b.jpg|Kuramon File:Bommon b.jpg|Bommon File:Tsumemon b.jpg|Tsumemon File:Pagumon b.jpg|Pagumon File:DemiMeramon b.jpg|PetiMeramon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Babydmon b.jpg|Babydmon File:Neemon b.jpg|Neamon File:Otamamon b.jpg|Otamamon File:Monmon b.jpg|Koemon File:KoKabuterimon b.jpg|KoKabuterimon File:Goblimon b.jpg|Goblimon File:Coredramon (Blue) b.jpg|Coredramon (Blue) File:Coredramon (Green) b.jpg|Coredramon (Green) File:Gesomon b.jpg|Gesomon File:Mekanorimon b.jpg|Mechanorimon File:Scorpiomon b.jpg|Anomalocarimon File:SkullScorpiomon b.jpg|Scorpiomon File:Digitamamon b.jpg|Digitamamon File:ShogunGekomon b.jpg|TonosamaGekomon File:Triceramon b.jpg|Triceramon File:Datamon b.jpg|Nanomon File:Pandamon b.jpg|Pandamon File:Volcamon b.jpg|Volcamon File:Mermaimon b.jpg|Mermaimon File:Mamemon b.jpg|Mamemon File:Mammothmon b.jpg|Mammon File:Gumdramon b.jpg|Gumdramon File:Agumon b.jpg|Agumon(*) File:Salamon b.jpg|Plotmon(*) File:MetalGreymon (Virus) b.jpg|MetalGreymon (DIGIMON Ver.1)(*) File:Paildramon b.jpg|Paildramon(*) File:Silphymon b.jpg|Silphymon(*) File:Valkyrimon b.jpg|Valkyrimon(*) File:Magnadramon b.jpg|Holydramon(*) File:TonosameMamemon b.jpg|TonosamaMamemon(*) File:Chaosdramon b.jpg|Chaosdramon(*) File:Agumon X b.jpg|Agumon X(*) File:Gabumon X b.jpg|Gabumon X(*) File:Palmon X b.jpg|Palmon X(*) File:Gomamon X b.jpg|Gomamon X(*) File:Guilmon X b.jpg|Guilmon X(*) File:Kokuwamon X b.jpg|Kokuwamon X(*) File:Greymon X b.jpg|Greymon X(*) File:MetalGreymon X b.jpg|MetalGreymon X(*) File:Lillymon X b.jpg|Lilimon X(*) File:MegaSeadramon X b.jpg|MegaSeadramon X(*) File:Cerberumon X b.jpg|Cerberumon X(*) File:Flamemon b.jpg|Flamon(*) File:Agunimon b.jpg|Agnimon(*) File:BurningGreymon b.jpg|Vritramon(*) File:Aldamon b.jpg|Ardhamon(*) File:EmperorGreymon b.jpg|KaiserGreymon(*) File:Strabimon b.jpg|Strabimon(*) File:Lobomon b.jpg|Wolfmon(*) File:KendoGarurumon b.jpg|Garummon(*) File:BeoWolfmon b.jpg|BeoWolfmon(*) File:MagnaGarurumon b.jpg|MagnaGarurumon(*) File:Beetlemon b.jpg|Blitzmon(*) File:RhinoKabuterimon b.jpg|RhinoKabuterimon(*) File:Kazemon b.jpg|Fairymon(*) File:Zephyrmon b.jpg|Shutumon(*) File:JetSilphymon b.jpg|JetSilphymon(*) File:Kumamon b.jpg|Chakkumon(*) File:Korikakumon b.jpg|Blizzarmon(*) File:Daipenmon b.jpg|Daipenmon(*) File:Loweemon b.jpg|Löwemon(*) File:JagerLoweemon b.jpg|KaiserLeomon(*) File:Rhihimon b.jpg|Reichmon(*) File:Duskmon b.jpg|Duskmon(*) File:Velgemon b.jpg|Velgmon(*) File:Mercurymon b.jpg|Mercuremon(*) File:Sakkakumon b.jpg|Sefirotmon(*) File:Arbormon b.jpg|Arbormon(*) File:Petaldramon b.jpg|Petaldramon(*) File:Ranamon b.jpg|Ranamon(*) File:Calmaramon b.jpg|Calmaramon(*) File:Grumblemon b.jpg|Grottomon(*) File:Gigasmon b.jpg|Gigasmon(*) File:FlaWizarmon b.jpg|FlaWizarmon(*) File:Salamandermon b.jpg|Salamandermon(*) File:Baromon b.jpg|Baromon(*) File:Stegomon b.jpg|Stegomon(*) File:Pipismon b.jpg|Pipismon(*) File:Ponchomon b.jpg|Ponchomon(*) File:Mothmon b.jpg|Mothmon(*) File:Mantaraymon b.jpg|Mantaraymon(*) File:Pegasusmon b.jpg|Pegasmon(*) File:Manbomon b.jpg|Manbomon(*) File:Prairiemon b.jpg|Prairiemon(*) File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon(*) File:Lynxmon b.jpg|Lynxmon(*) File:Rabbitmon b.jpg|Bitmon(*) File:Swanmon b.jpg|Swanmon(*) File:Kabukimon b.jpg|Kabukimon(*) File:Butterflymon b.jpg|Butterflymon(*) File:Tylomon b.jpg|Tylomon(*) File:Oryxmon b.jpg|Goatmon(*) File:Nefertimon b.jpg|Nefertimon(*) File:Opossumon b.jpg|Opossumon(*) File:Maildramon b.jpg|Maildramon(*) File:Shadramon b.jpg|Shadramon(*) File:Togemogumon b.jpg|Togemogumon(*) File:Aurumon b.jpg|Owlmon(*) File:Nohemon b.jpg|Nohemon(*) File:Searchmon b.jpg|Searchmon(*) File:Archelomon b.jpg|Archelomon(*) File:Bullmon b.jpg|Bullmon(*) File:Quetzalmon b.jpg|Coatlmon(*) File:Bucchiemon b.jpg|Puchiemon(*) File:Bucchiemon (Green) b.jpg|Puchiemon (Green)(*) File:Kongoumon b.jpg|Kongoumon(*) File:Flamedramon b.jpg|Fladramon(*) File:Raidramon b.jpg|Lighdramon(*) File:Sethmon b.jpg|Setmon(*) File:Yasyamon b.jpg|Yasyamon(*) File:Honeybeemon b.jpg|Honeybeemon(*) File:Depthmon b.jpg|Depthmon(*) File:Sagittarimon b.jpg|Sagittarimon(*) File:Gargoylemon b.jpg|Gargomon(*) File:Kangarumon b.jpg|Kangalmon(*) File:Allomon b.jpg|Allomon(*) File:Rinkmon b.jpg|Linkmon(*) File:Halsemon b.jpg|Holsmon(*) File:Shurimon b.jpg|Shurimon(*) File:Flybeemon b.jpg|Flybeemon(*) File:Orcamon b.jpg|Orcamon(*) File:Moosemon b.jpg|Moosemon(*) File:Harpymon b.jpg|Harpymon(*) File:Toucanmon b.jpg|Toucanmon(*) File:Peacockmon b.jpg|Peacockmon(*) File:Boarmon b.jpg|Boarmon(*) File:Sepikmon b.jpg|Sepikmon(*) File:Pteramon b.jpg|Pteranomon(*) File:Frogmon b.jpg|Frogmon(*) File:Digmon b.jpg|Digmon(*) File:Sheepmon b.jpg|Sheepmon(*) File:Seahomon b.jpg|Seahomon(*) File:Chamelemon b.jpg|Chamelemon(*) File:Elephantmon b.jpg|Elephamon(*) File:Rapidmon (Armor) b.jpg|Rapidmon(*) Todo File:Gazimon b.jpg|Gazimon File:Candlemon b.jpg|Candmon File:Gotsumon b.jpg|Gottsumon File:Kotemon b.jpg|Kotemon File:Commandramon b.jpg|Commandramon File:Syakomon b.jpg|Shakomon File:Chuumon b.jpg|Tyumon File:ToyAgumon b.jpg|ToyAgumon File:Dracmon b.jpg|Dracumon File:DemiDevimon b.jpg|PicoDevimon File:Betamon b.jpg|Betamon File:Woodmon b.jpg|Woodmon File:Airdramon b.jpg|Airdramon File:Ogremon b.jpg|Orgemon File:Centarumon b.jpg|Centalmon File:Kokatorimon b.jpg|Cockatrimon File:Cyclonemon b.jpg|Cyclomon File:Sukamon b.jpg|Scumon File:Starmon b.jpg|Starmon File:Tyrannomon b.jpg|Tyranomon File:Nanimon b.jpg|Nanimon File:Vegiemon b.jpg|Vegimon File:Monochromon b.jpg|Monochromon File:Frigimon b.jpg|Yukidarumon File:Unimon b.jpg|Unimon File:RedVegiemon b.jpg|RedVagimon